Draw point
Draw point is a gameplay element in Final Fantasy VIII where players can draw magic spells to be cast using the Magic command or junctioned to a player character's stats. Development-wise, Square designed the draw points as a replacement for treasure chests, which are mainly absent in Final Fantasy VIII. Mechanics Draw points are scattered throughout the field map, while others are found on the overworld map. Draw points can be recognized by two or three glowing purple-pink lines rising from the ground in a swirl pattern. Most draw points refill over time, but there are a few draw points that do not (recognizable by the pale blue swirl lines appearing once the magic has been drawn, as opposed to the white swirl lines denoting refillable draw points). Each draw point has 4 possible states, Each is recorded in 2 bits in the game data and there are 64 bytes reserved for this. Draw points start off at state 0 and move to state 2 or 3 when drawn from. There are two flags for each draw point, one which defines if the draw point is rich, and one which defines if it refills. The visibility of draw points is controlled by the field scripts. The draw amount is given by the following formulas: :for fields: : DrawAmount = ((0..255 + 128) * DrawMod) / 512 + 1 DrawMod is 20 if the draw point is rich, 10 if not, and this is halved if the draw point is partially stocked. This gives the following ranges: *6-15 if rich and fully stocked *3-8 if rich and partially stocked *3-8 if not rich and fully stocked *2-4 if not rich and partially stocked :for the world map: : DrawAmount = ((0..255 + 128) * DrawMod) / 512 + 1 DrawMod is 6 if the draw point is rich and 2 if not. This gives the following ranges: *2-5 if rich *1-2 if not rich Draw points' refill-speed is determined by the number of steps the player takes, recorded in the game data (other features dictated by the number of steps taken are Rinoa's Angelo skills and the SeeD salary payment frequency). There's a hidden counter in the game data that resets every 10,240 steps. When reset, the draw points are checked and have a 50% chance of being partially restocked. Some draw points are hidden and only revealed when the player junctions the support ability Move-Find. All draw points are free to draw from, with the exception of an Ultima draw point inside Shumi Village in the area beside the elevator. This draw point is guarded by three Shumi and costs 5,000 gil to access. This is the only place, excluding the world map, to have a refillable draw point that contains Ultima. Drawing magic from draw points 100 times in the Steam version earns the achievement Magic Miner. World map draw points World map draw points are invisible and give at maximum five spells, which is fewer than field draw points, but world map draw points will always refill. World map draw points can usually be found in any "unusual" area, such as tips of peninsulas, opening of railway tunnels, on railway bridges, on beaches and near landmarks, such as behind towns. The Island Closest to Heaven and the Island Closest to Hell are known for their numerous draw points, all of which contain powerful spells. Field draw points Most field draw points are visible and recharge. The invisible ones can be revealed with the Move-Find ability. Even if most draw points are refillable, some exist in unrevisitable locations, meaning the player would have to run around in circles for a long time to be able to draw from them more than once. List of field draw points Gallery Draw point found.png|Draw point found. Draw menu.png|Draw menu. Empty draw point.png|Empty draw point. FH-Mayors-House-Ultima-Draw-Point-FFVIII.png|Invisible draw point. Balamb Harbor draw point yields gil from FFVIII Remastered.png|Balamb Harbor draw point yields gil. World map draw point.png|Draw point on the world map. References Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy VIII